Weight of the World
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha. Who will she turn to now to remove the weight from her heart? OneShot


Disclaimer – do not own inuyasha, or the song "weight of the world", that's evanescence.

**Weight of the World**

Kagome sat down at the base of the god-tree, leaning against the smooth bark. She was waiting patiently for him to come find her; it shouldn't be too long now. The cold rain had slowed to a drizzle by now, a far cry from the downpour she had left. The week spent in her world had done nothing for her; she still felt as if that weight was on her. The only place she really felt at peace any more was when she was with him.

_**Feels like the weight of the world**_

_**like god in heaven gave me a turn**_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha dropped from the branches of the tree, staring at her in what should have been a concerned manner. Kagome could still see the want in his eyes. "What are you doing here? You're gonna catch a cold."

"Why aren't you with Kikyou, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Kikyou . . . left me." The hanyou sounded heartbroken

_**Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you**_

"Inuyasha, you know there's nothing I can do about that." she said with a sigh. "And you know I can't replace her." His growl told her she had guessed correctly, but he chose to ignore her comment, as if that would make her any more susceptible to him.

"You look exhausted. Come on, let's get back to Kaede's." He stood up and reached down to take her hand.

_**Still in the dark, can you fix me?**_

Inuyasha froze at Kagome's cold look. "I'm not going back to you," she said simply. Her voice was as cold as her glare, as if the only way she could hold on to her emotions was to bury them. "You can't fix what you were the one to break."

_**Freefall, freefall, all through life**_

"I love you Kagome." He was uncertain now. She was too cold; it wasn't right for her to be so cold.

The miko laughed harshly at that. "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have broken my soul. If you loved me," she stood up and looked him dead in the eye, "you'd let me go."

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

_**I won't be held down by who I used to be**_

Kagome walked away, pushing past the hanyou, leaving him alone by the god-tree. She wanted so badly to retreat to her friends, to Sango and Miroku and Shippou, but Naraku had made that impossible. Feeling Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back, his anger radiating from him in waves, she stopped at the edge of the clearing and spoke to him for the last time. She didn't turn around.

"I'm not the Kagome you once knew."

_**She's nothing to me!**_

A familiar presence made itself known, and Kagome looked up with a sad smile. "I'm ready to go home now." she whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded and took her hand, forming his youkai cloud beneath them and taking off for his castle.

_**Feels like the weight of the world**_

_**like all my screaming as gone unheard**_

"Your time away did not work?" His voice was as cold as ever, but the simple fact that he asked told Kagome he cared. The sadness in her smile started to vanish.

"No, it didn't." she said softly. "That is not my home anymore."

Sesshoumaru nodded understanding. "Will you go back?"

"No. I've said my good-byes."

_**And oh, I know you don't believe in me**_

_**safe in the dark, how can you see**_

The taiyoukai put his arm around her waist, as close to an affectionate gesture as he would ever come.

_**Freefall, freefall, all through life**_

"You realize I cannot publicly accept you yet." he said. "The Western Lands are in a state of unrest as it is, with Naraku so close." He left it at that, but both knew what remained unsaid. He did not want to endanger her life further than it already was.

Kagome smiled then, a true smile like she hadn't felt in months, and the feeling of weight vanished when that smile came. "That doesn't matter to me. For now, this is enough. Just promise me that, when the time comes, you'll let me fight by your side."

For a long moment, Sesshoumaru didn't speak. Though it had never been spoken, Kagome knew just how much she meant to the taiyoukai. She was accepting that she would have a lesser role in his life for a time. She was asking to be a soldier in his army.

How would the generals react to training a human? Or did it really matter anymore?

"Indeed." was all he said.

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

_**I won't be held down by who I used to be**_

-------------/

AN: This was the songfic that inspired Just the Rain. I wanted to do a story that would explain how Sesshoumaru and Kagome wound up in this position, and then I realized this could almost qualify as a romance, while Just the Rain was not. (shrugs) Whatever. Review, please!


End file.
